fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Where's the Wand?
|season=0 |episode=3 |prodcode=003 |wish=Vicky steals Wanda's wand |writer=Butch Hartman |storyboard= Zac Moncrief Bob Boyle |airdate=October 2, 1998 |previous=Too Many Timmys! |next=Party of Three! }} Where's the Wand? is the third episode of the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts. It is the only Oh Yeah! Cartoon to not reair on the actual show, as there was no time to fill in any other episode. Plot While Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda are playing games, Wanda's wand accidentally ends up with Vicky, who uses Wanda's wand as a prop for her fairy costume at her High School costume party, and Timmy must get back the wand since it is granting Vicky's wishes. Synopsis Vicky was babysitting Timmy and was getting impatient with Mr. and Mrs. Turner for being ten minutes late. The Turner's car arrived and Mr. and Mrs. Turner came inside and thanked Vicky for babysitting Timmy that night. They came from a meeting and they say that it took a long time than expected. Vicky got wet by a sprinkler which is on the top of their heads. Mrs. Turner said that tonight is the costume dance in Vicky's school. Vicky said yes and got ready to dress. Vicky was dressed as a fairy godmother. Mr. Turner handed a box of emergency costume kit. Mrs. Turner asked how was Timmy. Vicky said that he's been playing in his room all night. Inside his bedroom, Timmy was playing pirates with Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo said that he is the Green Bearded the Pirate. Timmy asked Greenbeard Cosmo said that this is Timmy's room. Timmy jumped the plank over Cosmo and was holding a sword which he got out of the tied ropes around him. Timmy asked where's Wanda? Cosmo said that she is probably getting dressed. Wanda poofed beside Cosmo and asked how do she looked. Then she screamed and said i'm blind because she was wearing 2 eye patches! Cosmo get rid of the other eye patch. Cosmo said that she only needs one and they both laughed. And then they all fight with their swords. Timmy hit Wanda's wand and went outside the window. Vicky was about to go outside when the wand went into the box. Cosmo said that if the wand is in another hand could be total disaster! Timmy said I wised the wand back. Wanda poofed Da Rules and it says that whoever has the wand has the complete control over it. They can't get it back. Wanda said that as long as she has the wand she has the power to grant her own wish plus the wishes of others! Timmy said we got to go to the dance and asked Cosmo to wish a transport to the dance. At Dimmsdale High School, Vicky arrived at the dance. She said that she was lucky to find a fake wand in the box so that she can win the contest. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda was riding n the pumpkin carriage which Cinderella ride on. Cosmo stopped and the carriage hit him on the back. Timmy asked why did they dress him up in Cinderella costume?! Timmy said if they could make him dressed manly. Cosmo poofed a toilet! The costume party was being held inside the High School's gym. Vicky was not happy about the food in the party and a boy beside him said that he wished it was hot dogs and pizza. POOF! Wanda tries to get the wanda under the plate of fruits but was electrified because of the granting of the wish. It landed on top of table. Vicky's dress was splattered with sauce. Vicky went to the washrooms. Past the people who fell asleep because of a boring band playing. Vicky said that I wish the band was rock and roll it electrified Timmy who was trying to get the wand. POOF! Then girls came rushing stepping on Vicky! Cosmo was waiting in the hallway then Vicky pased by and Cosmo was ignored. Cosmo zipped past Vicky and poofed himself as a hunky man. This got Vicky's attention. Cosmo asked if she wants to dance. This caused Vicky to fall down! Wanda came and said let's go which she didn't understand or see the wand. Vicky went inside the washroom and washed the stain away. Cosmo and Wanda danced for a while and Then Vicky heard the announcement of the winner for the best dress costume. Vicky went out of the washroom and Cosmo spined Wanda hitting Vicky. She let go of the wand wich went flying into Wanda's hand. Cosmo and Wanda won the contest and they say thanks to Vicky without her dress! External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 0 Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons